


what are you doing (i'm intrigued)

by demijauregui



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demijauregui/pseuds/demijauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt; “im a cashier and i saw you stuffing your pants full of potatoes and i would stop you but you already have 27 and i want to see how many you can fit"au</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are you doing (i'm intrigued)

Lexa has been stuck working in the local grocery store for almost two years now. It wasn't her ideal job, but she needed moneyin order to pay off her students loans, and to make sure she doesn't starve to death.

Other than annoying customers and the occasional lost kid, work was pretty much a bore, the day usually filled with stocking produce and cleaning up the various messes in her department.

Sometimes she was put on check out, and Lexa swore that there was nothing worse than _that_. Smiling at people isn't something she did on even the best of days, let alone at people who paid her in pennies.

Working in a grocery store is not a glamorous job. Not that anyone ever said it was. Whatever.

\----

Clarke honestly can't tell you how she ended up in this situation, but it was definitely Octavia's fault. She'd been adamant that Clarke start doing things that she could one day tell her grandchildren, something that wouldn't 'bore the shit out of them' as she so lightly put it.

“I can't just start shoving potatoes down my pants, O. I'm pretty sure it's stealing.” Clarke whispered, playing with the string of her tracksuit pants.

“It's not stealing unless you leave the store” Octavia replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

Clarke bounced on the balls of her feet, biting her lip while eyeing off the neat stack of potatoes.

“Come on Clarke, I want to see how many you can get into your pants before one of the workers tells you off. Lighten up a little.” she said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Clarke huffed solemnly, kneeling down on the floor to tuck the bottom of her pant legs into her shoes. Standing back up, she grabbed a fairly small potato, looking around as she did so, before stretching out her waist band and dropping it into her pants. She grimaced as she felt it fall down and settle on the left side of her ankle.

“One.”

Octavia smirked. She honestly didn't think Clarke would give in this easily. This was definitely going to be interesting.

\----

Lexa was restocking strawberry punnets when she noticed the two girls standing next to the potato stand, a little too close for her liking. The blonde girl grabbed a potato, looking around as she did so and – _oh god_ . _Did she just – did she just put it down her pants?_

Lexa's mouth gaped, she had to be hallucinating. She was certain she was, but she did it again. And again. Now that Lexa was staring, she could see that the girls pants were lumpy and uneven.

She made her way over to the girls, not sure how to address the situation. She stood next to the onions, pretending to tidy them up while she listened intently to the girls.

“Twenty seven” the blonde girl breathed, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“Come on Clarke,” the brunette next to her spoke. The girl – Clarke she presumed – shifted her gaze over to Lexa, fear encompassing her entire being. Lexa smiled over, before returning her attention to the onions. Nothing like this had ever happened at work before, or anywhere.

\----

“She hasn't noticed, keep going.” Octavia whispered, noticing how Clarke had trained her focus onto the female employee. Clarke gulped audibly, reaching out to grab another potato and placing it into her pants, the vegetable sitting firmly on her hipbone.

“I don't think I can fit any more in here” the blonde commented, shifting uncomfortably.

“Twenty eight - impressive” she heard behind her, turning around to find the source. There stood the female staff member, holding an onion in her hand.

Octavia put a hand up to her mouth, stifling a laugh as she watched the exchange take place. Clarke stood, mouth agape, words failing to find there way out.

Octavia nudged her slightly, causing the blonde to wince at the unexpected contact. “I – it was a dare” she stuttered, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

“Are we in trouble?” she whispered, finally making eye contact with the girl in front of her.

Lexa shook her head slightly, watching the girl in front of her intensely. “It's the best thing I've seen all day” she replies. Clarke's demeanour shifts, her shoulders relaxing as she expels a breath she didn't know she was holding.

“Granted, I did think you'd be able to fit at least thirty-five in there. Can't say I'm not a little disappointed.” she chuckled, causing Clarke to flush. _Fuck she was beautiful_.

Octavia grinned, “If you're so interested in her pants, you could always ask her for her phone number” she said, a smirk painted on her face.

Clarke turned around, her hand planting itself on Octavia's arm in the form of a loud smack. A deep red made its way up the blonde's neck, settling on her face. Octavia put her hands up in a defensive manner, “not my fault you've got no game, Griffin” she laughed, walking away from the pair.

“She's um, yeah” the blonde stammered, looking at Lexa quickly. The brunette nodded, a light blush tingeing her face as well.

“I think she makes a fair point. I'm emotionally involved in this potato escapade. If you beat your record at another grocery, how will I know? I'll just have to give you my number. If that's okay I mean.” her eyebrows furrowed, her confidence withering away.

Clarke smiled, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and handing it to the girl in front of her. Lexa put her number in, Clarke bowing her head bashfully as she did so.

“I'm looking forward to hearing from you.. uh.”

“Lexa” the taller girl stated, putting her hand out.

“Clarke” she returned, grasping the girls hand.

Lexa grinned. “I'm looking forward to seeing how you're going to get those potatoes _out_ of your pants.”

\----

A week later, Lexa's phone buzzed:

**when arranged properly i can fit 37 carrots in my pants. do not recommend tomatoes tho, very messy**

She laughed, adding Clarke into her contacts.

** lexa : with talents like that it makes it hard not to want to ask u out**

** clarke : so do it**

** lexa : do what?**

** clarke : ask me out**

** clarke : only if u want tho**

** clarke : no pressure**

** clarke: i stuffed this up didn't i?**

Lexa smiled at the girl's nervousness, finding it completely adorable.

** lexa : clarke, will u please accompany me on a date? don't bring any vegetables, i'll gladly provide dinner**

** clarke : ha ha, very funny lexa.**

** clarke : and yes, by the way. dinner sounds lovely**

Clarke hummed in contentment, mentally reminding herself to thank Octavia for giving her a story that she will gladly tell her grandchildren.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's quite short, but this is my first go at writing clexa, so any feedback would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
